


what might have been

by flugantamuso



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flugantamuso/pseuds/flugantamuso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four different turns Alex' life could have taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what might have been

Pre-season one  
*if Internal Affairs caught up with Alex earlier....*

Alex Mahone's trial was a media circus, as well-publicized as the hunt for Shales had been. The public condemned him as easily as they had lauded him when he was their hunter.

He sat with his head bowed and did not protest the sentence. He'd destroyed his marriage as well as his career; he had nothing to protest for. All he could do now was serve his time at Fox River and hope that one day he would have the chance to make himself worthy of being his son's father again.

Season one  
*if Alex was recruited to learn Michael's secrets...."

They came to him at his lowest point, after he'd screwed up his marriage and his body chemistry. They offered a deal, something that seemed simple. He would have done far more to erase his crimes.

So he went and examined the man on the opposite side of the bars with measured certainty of success. Scofield was a man full of contradictions, a puzzle waiting to be solved, and Alex was good at puzzles. Scofield might not give up his secrets this visit, but Alex would come back tomorrow, and the next day and the next. He'd keep coming until he knew Michael Scofield like his own skin. Until all his secrets were laid bare, payment for Alex' sins.

Season two  
*if Alex' injury had complications....*

Alex woke to white sheets and excited whispers. The doctors and nurses looked at him with clinical interest. The FBI agent waiting behind them was more personable, but also more annoying. Alex didn't actually focus on him until he realized what the man was saying.

Five years.

Five years had passed since the day Kellerman had shot him. It was a chance occurance, the doctors said. The bullet hadn't actually caused that much damage, but he'd struck his head falling down,

He was filled with questions. Had the company carried out its threats against Pam and Cameron? Did Scofield and Burrows remain at large? What did his son look like now? It was overwhelming.

Agent Self shooed the doctors out and turned around, a grim look on his pasty face. "We have to talk."

Season three  
*if Alex was the outside man.....*

It wasn't as simple as getting past customs. Alex never should have fooled himself that walking away from the company would be so easy.

He clenched his hands around the phone in frustration, longing to call Susan all of the names on the tip of his tongue. But now wasn't the time, no matter how righteous his anger was. Pam and Cameron's lives hung in the balance and he had a job to do if he was to save them. At least he wasn't being asked to kill anybody this time, only help three men escape from one of the most secure prisons in the world. He could almost see the irony of it or would be able to if he wasn't so damned worried.


End file.
